This Fight Is Mine Or Ours
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Driven by what they feel is what needs to be done, can Finn and Amanda get back to the top of the mountain? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**Amanda's Perspective…**_

My boyfriend, friends and enemies are yelling like little kids, adding to my migraine… and then Alexa screams her head off, me nearly falling off the ladder until Finn catches me.

"Damn, Alexa, you've nearly killed my friend!" Yuki retorted into her microphone.

"You all need to chill out-" Alexa responded.

"You scream like that again and I'm ripping your voice box out, Bitchy Bliss!" I replied angrily… the fuck's gotten into me?!

"Look, we're arguing for no good reason. About who's gonna be Mr. And Miss. Money In The Bank… And I believe that both Mandy and Finny are gonna win it." Yuki responded.

"Oh sure, uh huh. Can't we just admit that they bring out the feral sides of each other and it causes chaos?!" Kevin replied.

"Still sore about me jumping off the ladder and nearly breaking your arm last week, huh Kevin?! Now you know how I felt when you slammed a ladder into Mandy's spine and nearly broke it!" Finn responded, arms protectively wrapped around me.

"Mhm, I liked seeing you in pain last week, when I was backstage. But now with Money In The Bank coming up, I got something to say… but I can't say it live, cause there are kids watching. And you probably looking at me, the soon to be Miss. Money In The Bank right here." Yuki said, waving at the crowd showing off her Balor Club fight uniform.

"Depending on who reaches it faster… if I can bring something up, the first Money In The Bank ladder match holds a lot of memories for me." I responded before seeing the startled look on Kevin's face… and I say it anyway. "One of the ones who helped me get into this industry, Chris Benoit, was in that match… although he didn't win, he made that match the kind of match each and every one of us has waited our entire careers to compete in and make history in… because those cases not only contain title opportunities but the chance to make our own memories."

I see Bobby blinking tears away, Yuki's mouth quivering slightly and I hear Finn say "I'm glad you said that and let it out, love." before we kissed as the fans chanted "Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!" repeatedly.

"I miss that guy so much. Aw, crap, my makeup…" Yuki stated as I saw her mascara and electric blue liquid eyeliner started to run down her face.

Alexa and Kevin were strangely quiet, no snarky remarks… Sasha looked at me as if she was asking me _"What have you just done?"_... yeah, I know I broke character big time but someone had to.

The backstage area was deathly quiet… until Yuki turned to me.

"Even though he changed our lives, it doesn't matter who wins at Money In The Bank. But when we get in that ring on Sunday, you know we have to fight our way. We came so far, and we're not giving up." Yuki explained after when she managed to wipe off part of her running makeup.

No, we're not… but something about me being up high on that ladder is making me feel like I was flying.

 _ **Yuki's Perspective…**_

I went to go find Seth, knowing that he wasn't happy about Ashley and Luke getting together… or Sonya and Zahra. But I knew he could use some cheering up.

Something seems off with Mandy though but sometimes a migraine is just a migraine… and she was even more hostile to Alexa and Kevin before she broke character and basically broke down.

"Hey, there you are." Seth responded before we hugged.

"I'm okay, Seth, if that's what you were gonna ask me." I explained as I finally look up at Seth with my watery and red eyes.

"It wasn't easy to hear… I can imagine it wasn't easy for Mandy to say either." Seth responded… he's right.

"Yeah, he really did help us make it this far, but now… he's gone." I explained, as I manage to hold back my tears.

It's not just him that's gone though… and that's what truly breaks our hearts.

 _ **Third Person Perspective…**_

Amanda was resting up as much as she could, her head still aching even as Finn lightly massaged the back of it… she had closed her eyes after a while and Yuki, after fixing her makeup, walked in.

"You okay, you two?" Yuki questioned, walking towards Finn and Amanda.

"Yeah…" Amanda responded.

It was days later at the Money In The Bank pay per view that the first ladder match turned chaotic.

Amanda climbed the ladder, fuelled solely on adrenaline as her energy was spent… and unclipped the briefcase, holding it up high as the bell rang.

She was bruised, battered and bleeding from under her left eye… but she felt pride wash over her.

It was later during the second ladder match that a cleaned off and redressed Amanda had trapped Mike in between two of the rungs on the ladder… and Finn unclipped the briefcase, the bell ringing.

The two hugged and kissed… and after getting free, Mike looked from Braun to Bobby to Kofi to Rusev to Joe and to Kevin.

And their emotions ranged from sadness to anger.


End file.
